Froggie
Froggie is a YouTube singer. She has a clear, mature and smooth voice, which is pleasant to the ear. She has demonstrated her ability not only for singing, but rapping as seen in her English cover of "Jean Rap" and a powerful screamo ability in her cover of "Leia". She sings mainly in Japanese and English, but has also sung in Korean and Mandarin. Her most popular solo cover is her English cover of "Aku no Meshitsukai" with over 60K views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. Masumi and Froggie (2013.08.10) # "Hide and Seek" -English ver.- feat. Frog, Seo, Fly, Akemi, GUILTY and NaEsuke (2013.09.01) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2013.09.02) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Frog, Eri, Masumi, hailyn, Nekon0, Molly, Mec and Syaoran (2013.09.13) # "Starduster" (2013.09.14) # "Circus Monster" (2013.10.15) # "trick and treat" -English ver.- feat. Frog, Seo, Fly, Akemi, GUILTY and NaEsuke (2013.10.31) # "Sayoko" -English piano ver.- (2013.11.01) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Furuya and Froggie (2013.11.07) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -English ver.- (2013.11.25) # "Airen=Temptation" feat. Himechii and Froggie (2013.12.09) # "Green Straight" feat. Canna, Nao, Phi, Steak, Rumi, Yozora, Warsfeil, Frog, Eri and Naki (2013.12.18) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-Off Line) -English ver.- (2014.01.08) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.01.19) # "Kokoro" (Heart) feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2014.02.09) # "Donut Hole" -English ver.- feat. Fly and Froggie (2014.02.10) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) -Piano ver.- (2014.02.17) # "Spin-Off Hero" feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2014.03.22) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2014.03.27) # "Suki Daisuki" (I Like You, I Love You) -English Katohori Mix- (2014.04.08) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi" (Cellphone Paranoia Girl) feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2014.05.03) # "Beloved x Survival" (Brothers Conflict OP) feat. Kyo and Froggie (2014.05.10) # "Donut Hole" -English ver.- (2014.05.12) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -English ver.- (2014.05.19) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) feat. Voca Majesty (2014.05.23) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'aika" (First Love Academy Pure Love Department) feat. Froggie, Himechii and Furuya (2014.05.26) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) (Parody) (2014.05.31) # "Pierrot" -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.06.14) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (First Love Picture Book) feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2014.06.20) # "-ERROR" -Short English Acoustic ver.- (2014.06. 27) # "Regret Message" -English Ballad ver.- (2014.07.07) # "Outer Science" feat. Icepakas (2014.07.13) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) Tv Size- -English ver.- (2014.07.25) # "Ignite" (Sword Art Online OP 2) -TV Size- -English ver.- (2014.08.03) # "a vision" (2014.08.08) # "Checkmate" feat. Froggie and KyoHyon (2014.08.12) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic (A Fake, Fake Psychotropic) -English ver.- (2014.08.24) # "Kanbanmusume no Warafuzake" (Show Girl's Prank) feat. Masumi and Froggie (2014.08.29) # "Mozaik Role (2014.09.04) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Worm-Eaten Psychedelism) -English ver.- feat. Froggie and Jefferz (2014.09.13) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2014.09.25) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.10.17) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English ver.- (2014.10.18) # "Crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) -English ver.- (2014.10.26) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) -English ver.- (2014.10.31) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -English ver.- feat. Milki, Christina, CHA!NKid, Five-chan, Mattaku, Pie, Froggie, Angela, and Phoenix (2014.11.01) # "World Lampshade" -English ver.- (2014.11.13) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Waifu&Hubby (2014.12.20) # "ECHO" (2014.12.13) # "Hibikase" -English ver.- (2014.12.26) # "Tokyo Two Rock City -English ver.- (2015.01.02) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2015.01.03) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Waifu&Hubby and Sammi (2015.01.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English Piano ver.- (2015.01.18) # "desync" (2015.02.02) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- feat. Moonlight ❀ Sonata (2015.02.08) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) -Chinese ver.- (2015.02.18) # "Ai No Scenario (Love's Scenario) -English ver.- (2015.02.19) # "Take My Chance" -Remix ver.- feat. atel, Beibi, em, Froggie, Hotaru, ❄kyune, mie, minchi, miseru, Ryoko, Sa✿ku, and .VIX (2015.02.20) # "Kotonoha Karma feat. Froggie and Sa✿ku (2015.03.07) # "To My Friend" feat. Froggie and Nansu (2015.03.13) # "Vidro Moyou" feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2015.03.22) # "SPICE!" -English ver.- (2015.04.21) # "Kokoro" -English ver.- (2015.04.24) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2015.05.08) # Fräulein＝Biblioteca" feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2015.05.10) # "This Game" (No Game No Life OP) -English Piano TV Size ver.- (2015.05.18) # "CRYSTALLINE" feat. PolyEuphoric (2015.05.26) # "Miiro" (Kantai Collection OP) -English Band Arrange TV Size ver.- (2015.05.30) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" -English ver.- (2015.06.09) # "Kyogen Neurose" (My First Story song) feat. Moonlight❀Sonata (2015.08.01) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) -English ver.- (2015.08.17) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Journal) feat. Froggie and Kaname (2015.09.03) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -English Jazz Waltz Ver.- (2015.09.21) # "Junjou Spectra" feat. .exe, Froggie, Seka, Ayu, kura, and hani (2015.09.23) # "Stronger Than You" (2015.10.03) # "Hello, Worker" -English Piano ver.- (2015.10.14) # "Kurai Mori no Circus" (Dark Woods Circus) -English ver.- (2015.10.31) # "Streaming Heart" -English DIVELA REMIX ver.- (2015.12.20) # "Snow Fairy Story" -English ver.- (2015.12.27) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2016.01.08) # "Hello, Shooting-star" (Assassination Classromm ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2016.01.15) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Nipah, Froggie, Jefferz, Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Andrew, rachie, Jayn, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, and Yunyunsae (2016.02.14) # "Dear You" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) -English ver.- (2016.02.28) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) -English ver.- (2016.03.06) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (A Fake, Fake Psychotropic) -English ver.- (2016.03.12) # "Everything's Alright" (To the Moon song) (2016.03.20) # "DOGS" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Froggie (2016.03.20) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" -Duet Ready- (2016.03.25) # "Bad Apple" -English Music Box ver.- (2016.04.16) # "Iroha ni Jinseicho" feat. Reba, SquaDus, Renna, ikon, Usachii, and Froggie (2016.04.18) # "Jekyll & Hyde" feat. Froggie and Misato (2016.05.28) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She uses Audacity and Mixcraft. External Links * ask.fm * Twitter * SoundCloud * Wordpress * tumblr. * Facebook * SoundCloud 2 (WIP/demos)